The present disclosure generally relates to data processing systems and, more particularly, relates to sequential object set passwords.
Traditional data processing systems utilize various authentication techniques to control access to resources (i.e., the data processing systems, their data, their applications, and the like). For example, a user may choose a password that is later applied when the user requests access to a secure resource. A password is typically an easy to remember string of letters, numbers, and/or symbols. However, these easy to remember passwords can be compromised by automated password guessing programs. More secure passwords (i.e., longer passwords, random passwords, etc.) can be harder to guess but also easily forgotten by the user.